Marvel: 2010-07-26 - They Have Issues: Kitty's Conclusion
Fondly known as Professor Charles Xavier, he sits within his wheelchair behind his large desk. It is not large to be overly impressive or intimidating, but rather to handle all the equipment and paperwork. There are filing cabinets, a few photos on the wooden paneled walls of his first class - non-costumed - and some from his mysterious past of former colleagues and friends. One might look like there is a younger Magnus in it if one saw him out of his armor, but surely that is one's imagination? Xavier had set up a meeting with you, and when you were distracted he sent Jean Grey with a note to you, before leaving quietly so not to interrupt the students socializing. Currently he awaits you patiently, reading through some paperwork. Though when you approach the door, he calls out, "Come on in Kitty." The voice sounds...you have heard it somewhere before! She's not exactly sure, but she is a bit cautious, in her curiosity. Respectful, confident but a bit uncertain as to what Xavier might look for in her; uncertain of expectations either she has of him, or he might have of her. "Professor," she greets respectfully, walking in slowly, and having a curious look around. "You were the voice in my head, weren't you?" A soft smile, "Yes, I was. I apologize for not being of more assistance. Though I heard you did quite well in your actions." Xavier motions toward a seat in front of his desk, his gaze considerate and concerned. "I suppose you have heard of me then, I am known by the X-Men as Professor X, and by the students either as Professor or Professor Xavier," he says in way of introduction. "I am the headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters as well as its founder." "I want to thank you," she says warmly, quietly, and moving to sit across from the Professor. "I don't know how much longer I could've stayed there, and not start to lose hope. But there was no way I was giving into that crazy - thing." She frowns, then looks up at Xavier. "I - didn't know I could do any of that. I just - didn't want to stand by. And let them hurt anyone anymore. I didn't want the near my parents, Professor. I just did what I thought I had to do, to keep them safe." A nod at that. "The only thing I could suspect given your age, is that your powers drew Nanny's attention. In either case, I sent Simone to you for a good reason. Your powers have a lot of potential Kitty, potential to help people. I also believe you could thrive in the environment that Xavier's School can offer you." At that, Kitty seems to puff up a little, but she's not the kind to let it get to her head. At least, not too much. "After everything that happened, Professor, I -know- I made the right choice. That other man that approached me was honest enough, but," she shakes her head, "It just wasn't for me. At least he gave me a choice. These - well, whatever they were, ...," she frowns. "I want to stop people like them, from hurting anyone else. Other people, like me. Other children, like poor Sue, and Luke. My parents. People who can't protect themselves. And I really think that after everything, this school is where I can learn to do that, best. I'm going to tell my parents that I'm going to stay here, permanently. They'll respect that decision. If - it's okay with you, Professor." "Yes...his name is Magneto and he believes there is a war coming. And that mutants must stand together against the normal humans or in his words, homo-superiors vs. homo-sapiens," Xavier's intense blue eyes seem distant at those words, as if he is far, far away in thought or memories. "I also believe a war may be coming, but my goal is to prevent the war rather than to meet it. Our goals are the same, protecting mutant-kind, but I opt for harmony with normal humans, creating a balance. Magneto has...no more faith in humanity," his expression obviously grief stricken for a moment. But he then smiles slightly to hide it. "A live-in student would be best, yes. We would love to have you here Kitty. There is something more though, I admit." Uh-oh. She nods, "I know," she says, forlornly. "I'm sorry. I know how bad it could've gone for the school, if - it got out that someone had been kidnapped. If you need to suspend me, or something, I understand, Professor. I'll be more careful, in the future," she avows. "But, I intend to stay. To help you. My friends. Everyone who helped me. And everyone who can't help themselves, against people who think just because they have a really powerful ability, or blessing, that they can use it to hurt or control others." The Professor can't help it, he chuckles a bit. "Certainly not." Then more seriously. "Not everyone in the school is involved in 'teams' for physical action toward co-existence. There are also two teams, the New Mutants which a few of the students are a member of and the X-Men. Two students are a member of the team, but the rest are graduates or older recruits," he informs. "Normally, I would place you in the New Mutants for training and less risk missions, but...your powers I believe are something that the X-Men need right now Kitty. The problem is, you are untrained, with little physical protection if you aren't phased. It would be very risky and you are still only sixteen. It would mean lying to your parents as well, and that isn't something I can make you do." No way would your parents be fine with you going out and risking your life in your missions, and realizing you might not come back home. "I want you to think about this. I can sense you feel passionately about helping others, but at some point it make come at the cost of your life. This is a very serious matter, and one I want you to seriously consider." Xavier isn't making the request a soft one, he is laying it out fully. It is also something he isn't going to force you to do. Well. There's relief, for a moment or two. Or three. Then Xavier lays down the benefits (few), and the risks (tons), at Kitty's options. She pauses, pursing her lips, thinking things over. Finally, she nods. "My parents always told me that I was special. That I was meant to do great things. I know about - well, the other man, the one you call Magneto? I know about the mark, on him that he showed us. And I've heard stories. About the brave people. And the people who gave into their fear." She looks up at you, her eyes strong. "I can learn, Professor. But I don't want to be afraid. Ever again. I don't want to be helpless. And I don't want other people to feel no one else is able to help them, when I've been given the gift that can. I'll study extra hard. Stay over hours. Do whatever it takes." "I want to join the X-Men." He smiles slightly, but there is tenseness to it. Another child for potential slaughter, and Xavier knows there isn't any other option. You are all the future, and it is through you that the world may be saved, not through him, a crippled telepath. The Professor says, "Then your training will start immediately. Speak with Kurt a.k.a. Nightcrawler to begin your self-defense lessons. You can also speak with Hank a.k.a. Beast and Scott a.k.a. Cyclops about power training. Hank is one of the science teachers here, and Scott is attending college and a staff member. He is also the leader of the X-Men. Simone a.k.a. Sera is also a member and the art teacher. I believe Scott is arranging some tactics group training soon, which is long overdue." "The X-Men has many new members and will need to learn how to work as a team. Other members include Piotr a.k.a Colossus and Bobby a.k.a. Iceman which are fellow high school students. Others include Warren a.k.a. Angel and Jean a.k.a. Marvel Girl, who are also attending college." Xavier then goes about preparing the security information such as finger printing and voice recognition, along with eye scans. "We will need to set up this information for you to access the sub-levels. I will have one of the X-Men show it to you later. These sub-levels are to not to be spoken about to the other students, and some will be restricted to you. The New Mutants will have access to the med bay and danger room, as will you. You will also have access to the hanger bay, which the New Mutants will not automatically have access to. The existence of the groups are no longer a secret, but details are to be kept confidential for a variety of reasons." Luckily, Kitty is a sponge for learning, and new information. She takes all of this in with the gravity it deserves - if Xavier is telling her that her life might be in danger, coupled with what she witnessed from Nanny and Orphan Maker, she well believes it. "I won't disappoint you, Professor. I will do everything I can to make you proud of me. And show your trust wasn't misplaced." And, it sounds like she'll have a LOT to keep her out of trouble - which will likely be a good thing. The security information is recorded on Kitty, and soon enough Xavier prints out a piece of paper with the summer courses. "I know the summer is almost over, but you are more than welcome to jump into one or any of them." There is a rocket class, and horseback riding, sewing and more offered. "Just talk to those teaching the class to get lessons," he advises. "And welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and the X-Men young lady." "Thank you, Professor Xavier," she agrees. She smiles, grinning, "I'm very glad. Very glad. I chose rightly." She then impulsively stands up, and moves to give the wheelchair bound man a rather tender hug. A blink, and then a warm smile as Xavier hugs you back briefly. "No, thank you for helping me realize my dream even at risk to yourself. You are the future, and I hope I can guide you wisely. I'm honored to have you here. Now, go enjoy yourself and socialize. Remember, Kurt first for self-defense classes." "Of course," she agrees. "But after I get my dress for the dance." She grins, asking, "And - maybe you could hint at Piotr to take some dancing lessons?" Hopeful. She doesn't want big Russian feet stomping on her toes. The expression on Xavier's face....is....amusing to say the least. "If worse comes to shove, I suppose I can loan him knowledge of dancing." Temporary knowledge. "Just have him come to me if he wishes access to it. I can teach him what I know before the dance if he has time. He is on a mission for me right now, so his time may be limited." "You are the -best-." Yes. She's already endeared to Xavier, for a number of reasons. "Thank you." And as she seems ready to leave, she pauses. "Oh. Professor? Mr. Wisdom? Am I going to see him, again?" Because she has some serious thank-yous, to give. "I hope so. He is still undecided about being an ally for us. The details of the school and the teams are confidential, as are those that attend, the usual secrecy," Xavier advises. "However, would you like to call him? I have him a cell phone you could contact him out." He isn't beneath using Kitty to endear Pete to the X-Men further, no way and no how. A nod, from Kitty. "That'd be swell," she agrees, grinning wide. And, she's already endeared to Pete, for what he risked. So, she'd probably do it anyways, even if Xavier asked, without much of an issue. "Can you email it to me? I can upload it into my phone then. And then I can use the computers to do a two-way video. If that's okay?" Computer geek much? "Ah, I suppose. You can also use this phone," and he pulls out a cell phone from one of the lower drawers. He programs a number into it and then slides it to you with a wall charger. "This has the school's and Mr. W's number programmed in it. It also has international calling activated. Use it only for school purposes or emergencies," he advises. Awesome, school cell phones. "Also," and he rolls his chair back to get into a hidden panel in the wall and soon has a safe open. He pulls out a comlink before closing everything up again. He rolls back to his desk and puts it on the table by the cell phone. "An X-Men comlink. Give yourself two weeks before going on active duty, if at all possible." "I will take all opportunity I can to learn what Professor Wagner has to teach me." This one's eager. Not over eager. Not thrilled at the danger, or dangerous, in just how much she wants it. But, the experience has changed her. Given her a driving edge, a sense of purpose that she suddenly can -feel- in her heart. And it needs to be filled, as much as any yearn for wisdom or satiation of emotion. "Thank you, again, Professor. I won't disappoint you." "I know you won't. Now, go on." And Xavier watches you grab the items and take your leave. He closes his eyes and then goes to find a staffer to drive him to New York City to see a lost, young man filled with rage. His work is never done, but he never once complains.